Bus Ride Kurt POV
by Cayology
Summary: The Bus Ride to reginals. Told in Kurts POV!FINCHEL! T Because I feel like it!


A/N- OK so this is my first Glee story, so don't Hate on Me. Ha Ha see what I did there! So bare with me. Possibly a little OC... Read and Enjoy!

OH! Guess what I know someone who is in the running to become a new character on GLEE!

BTW... Whats with all the slash fics? Why Kinn and Faberry, that's just wrong!

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee ***sigh** * Ryan Murray or some guy like that does. I also don't own any of the celebrities I've mentioned or Bradjelina...

Kurt's POV

Mercedes and I were sitting next to each other on the bus to Regionals. We were gossiping about everything from Lindsey Lohan going to jail, to Lady Gaga's drinking. Then things closer to home like Quinn's whole prego thing to our favorite topic Finn and Rachel. I had long since gotten over my - um - little crush and was totally rooting for them so I was hanging on Mercedes every word.

".. So I guess Tina saw them on the stairs before Glee. They were just talking then Rachel totally kissed Finn!" At this point Tina and Artie joined the conversation from the seat behind us.

" They stared at each other for like two minuets before Rachel grabbed Finn (who was grinning like an idiot) and dragged him to class." Finished Tina - happy she was the only one in Glee who saw it happen.

" They did look really happy when they came into class." I put in.

"Why am I here?" asked Artie. Tina glared at him. " I meant what does this mean." He said.

" Well," I said, " It means they are a couple and their just keeping it secret. Or they are not together and being just plain stupid." I concluded.

"Which means we are going to have to put up with all their drama for forever!" said Mercedes throwing her hands in the air.

"Well why don't we just watch." I looked to where Tina was pointing, and sure enough there they were siting next to each other. Fidgeting and looking at anything besides one another.

" Finn looks like he's in pain." I whispered, and we all ( except Artie) burst into giggles.

" What are we laughing about?" Asked Quinn who was accompanied by Puck. They were two rows in front of us leaning over the back of their seat toward us.

"Finn and Rachel." I said before turning back to Finn and Rachel.

" Ooh whats happening." she asked leaning as close as her baby bump would allow.

" Nothing there just all uncomfortable which means somethings going on." I explained.

"Ugh!" she complained, "those two are impossible" she paused. " But whatever - I'm still team Finchel."

At that point we all turned to stare at her.

" What? It's a celebrity couple name like Brangelina. See Finn and Rachel - Finchel." She said slowly trying to make it clear. Artie nodded knowingly. We all stared at him.

" What! I read magazines, there's not much to do in a wheelchair."

" What's Finchel?" Asked Brittany coming into the conversation. "Is it like a disease?" I slapped my head to my forehead.

"Any thing good happening on the Finchel front." Said Mike.

" See!" Squeaked Quinn happily.

"OMG! Is everyone going to join our conversation!" I yelled in frustration.

" No." said Brittany. " Santana's not. She says she hates everyone."

"OK then. Good to know." Said Mercedes.

"OK this is crazy!" said Matt.

" I agree." Said Puck. " Will you two just kiss already!" he yelled at Finn and Rachel who looked up and noticed us all staring at them. Then simultaneously turned bright red and sunk down into their seats so we couldn't see them.

" We have to send some one in." I said. They all looked at me. "Ugh why me." I groaned then I slowly sank to the floor in my brand new Prada coat. " You guys so owe me." I grumbled. Then began to army crawl toward them. Right before I reached their seat I grabbed my camera out of my coat pocket just in case. Then I slowly pulled myself to the ground next to their seat and quietly got on my knees praying that they would be together.

And there they were kissing in the seat!

"Hallelujah!" I yelled as I leaped to my feet. They broke apart seconds after I snapped a picture of them. They were both red in the face!

I turned to the group who were cheering and jumping up and down ( or at least as much as you can in a bus. "Finchel is in the world again!" I hollered with my arms held high.

"Finchel?" Asked Mr. Shue " Is that some kind of disease?"

What a perfect way to end a bus ride

A/N- Please tell me what you think **Constructive criticism** only! And also tell what your favorite Glee episode is and what you think will happen in season 2! **Now press the pretty button!**


End file.
